<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Kiss and Make-Up by gijane7702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840632">Operation: Kiss and Make-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702'>gijane7702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Endgame, Rating Change, Teeny mention of C7 cause Chakotay is a dumbass, everyone's in on it, finally got around to this troupe, fluffy fluff that turns smutty, hey it's me ... are you surprised, it's revenge time, seriously ... I want to throatpunch Chakotay after this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:16:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EVERYONE plots to get Kathryn and Chakotay together ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to chakochick for the beta ...</p><p>Ok ... I fixed it ... I'm thinking four, maybe five, chapters ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay laughed out loud as his rented hovercar pulled up the driveway, eventually stopping next to another. After his amusement had passed, he got out and took his first real look at the “cottage” that was going to be his home for the next few months during leave. </p><p> </p><p>According to the advert, the cottage was small and in a wooded area setting, and not lakefront. The home sitting in front of him may not be one of the sprawling mansions on Lake Shore Drive built by the American Industrialists in the late 19th century or even one of the other lakefront summer homes he had passed on his journey, but it certainly wasn’t a cottage. At least not by his definition. </p><p> </p><p>An elderly woman came from around the back of the house. “Commander Chakotay?” she queried, approaching. A smile spread across her wrinkled face as he answered affirmatively and she came close enough to recognize the tattoo above his left eye. “You’re very prompt, young man. Though I should know to expect that from a Fleeter. I’m Mrs. Jackson.” </p><p> </p><p>She stuck out her hand and Chakotay shook it. “I was just checking to make sure you had enough logs for now. Late September and October is … my opinion, of course … the most beautiful time of year here.” Chakotay grabbed his duffle bag out of the trunk and followed the home’s owner as she made for the front door, continuing to speak. “The summertime crowd is gone, it's warm, even hot, during the day … but it can get downright cold at night … hence checking on the logs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, very much, ma’am,” Chakotay told her as he held open the front door, then followed her inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Never did like ma’am … call me Ava,” she said as she wandered into the kitchen. When Chakotay chuckled she turned around from setting the kettle on the stove and arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Know a Starfleet captain that doesn’t like being called ma’am either,” he muttered, taking a seat at the dining room table that Ava waved a hand at, indicating he should sit down. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him as she took the seat across from him at the table. “Your Katie Janeway. I remember her coming up during the summers … watched her grow up … I presume you know the Janeways have a cottage here …” </p><p> </p><p>Chakotay nodded, managing not to flinch at Ava’s innocent unknowing reminder that Katie Janeway was in <em> no way </em>his. He had destroyed their friendship and had most definitely annihilated any romantic feelings she might have held onto for him. </p><p> </p><p>As <em> Voyager </em> had sailed out of the Borg debris field and triumphantly into the Sol System, he thought she might have had an inkling about him and Seven as she turned looking for him. She had to look for him since he wasn’t where he was supposed to be, where he promised to be: by her side. Instead, she found him standing beside Seven at Auxiliary Tactical. After assigning him to the Helm, Chakotay had seen the wistful look on her face before she masked it. Kathryn had quickly disappeared into her Ready Room as the communiques came pouring in from all over.</p><p> </p><p>The day <em> Voyager </em> docked at McKinley Station, they had one final meeting and that was the last time he had been completely alone with her. Chakotay had copped out of officially telling her about Seven, which had turned out to be a good thing since she broke off their relationship not five minutes after docking. He was sure that Kathryn had eventually heard, but she never mentioned it in any conversations since. Of course, those conversations had remained strictly professional, even awkward, so the timing was never right for a discussion.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even realized it, debriefings were over, and, after mandatory counseling sessions, he was on two months’ leave. He had not only been pardoned but had been reinstated and a promotion was awaiting him when he joined the Academy teaching staff for the Spring Term.</p><p> </p><p>Chakotay had been at a loss where to spend his eight weeks … private shuttle travel to Trebus would have taken four of them roundtrip … and he had just seen his mother and sister at the Federation’s Welcome Home ball and banquet for the crew. After talking with his family, he decided on Lake George. And, as Ava had mentioned, the summer crowds were gone. Finding her rental in the Federation News site sealed it for him. He had placed the comm and secured the cottage before he even realized what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>The Lake George holoprogram held a very special place in his and Kathryn’s hearts. It was killing part of him being here, but he was here because this was the last place on Earth that Kathryn would go. And they certainly needed space from one another. She hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye in person before departing for Indiana; she had left a brief comm that told Chakotay everything he needed to know. </p><p> </p><p>The whistling kettle snapped him out of his musings. Ava gave him an amused look as she passed him. After making a cup of tea and handing it to him, she told him to follow her around as she showed him where things were in the cottage. After the tour she bid him farewell, reminding him that she was just a comm away if he needed anything. Chakotay waved her off as the hovercar backed down the driveway and pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>Once the house was out of sight, Ava placed two calls. As the screen split when the comms were answered, she said, “He’s all settled in. All I had to do was mention her name and his attention wandered …”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned in response to the wicked look that spread across B’Elanna Torres’ face. “That’s typical for him,” she said, joining in the laughter of the other woman in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie’s upstairs packing now,” Gretchen Janeway informed the others. “She’ll be at the cottage in about an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Operation: Kiss and Makeup is a go,” Tom Paris yelled from the background. All three women paused for a moment, then burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kathryn Janeway stepped out of her hovercar, looked up at her family’s cottage, and sighed. This was the last place on Earth she wanted to be. It had taken a night of sitting around the dining room table with whiskey and brownies, debating with her sister on where to spend her leave. When Phoebe had innocently suggested the cottage as her last resort, Kathryn couldn’t come up with an excuse as to why it was a bad idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gretchen had told her nicely, but firmly, to get out of the house and Indiana. Owen Paris had chased her out of San Francisco. Tom, B’Elanna, and Miral had moved into the Paris’ “country” home for their own leave. Tuvok had decided he wanted to meditate at a monastery on Vulcan before returning to duty. Seven and The Doctor were on Jupiter Station with Lewis Zimmerman. Harry was in the middle of a huge extended family reunion in China. There was no place else to go …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here she was...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging her duffle, she trooped up to the front door and punched in the access code. Kathryn dropped her bag in her old bedroom then headed towards the porch for some logs. She took the time to appreciate the sunset. Just before it dipped below the horizon, reflecting off the water, she got busy stacking logs by the fireplace, knowing it would be chilly soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During her last trip, she noticed light shining through the trees. It was unusual, but not unheard of, for someone to be at the lake this late in the season. Occasionally it was a renter, but usually, it was a homeowner winterizing their house. Whoever they were, they were far enough away, off in the woods, from her to be of no bother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn shrugged to herself, then headed inside. After starting the fire, she replicated herself a bowl of vegetable soup. Settling in on the comfy wrap around couch in front of the fire with a whiskey, she realized this is exactly what they had done in the Lake George holoprogram and all the emotions she had been avoiding came crashing back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been devastated when her future self had told her that Chakotay and Seven had married, then died, in her timeline. Up to that point, Kathryn had managed to bury any romantic feelings she had for him, both in self-punishment and in determination to get her crew home. It was Tuvok’s illness that made her finally agree to Admiral Janeway’s crazy plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire Bridge crew had been in shock when Tom announced they were exactly where they had planned to be: the Alpha Quadrant. The crazy plan had actually worked … with a slight adjustment of the admiral’s self-sacrifice and hitching a ride through the collapsing conduit inside of the Borg sphere. It had given Kathryn great pleasure giving the order to blow the sphere apart. She had nearly cried when the sight of the Starfleet armada appeared on the viewscreen … the armada that had transformed itself into their convoy home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had turned to celebrate with Chakotay … but he wasn’t at his station. When she finally found him standing next to Seven at Auxiliary Tactical, Kathryn just knew that it was too late. Giving him the order to take the conn, she re-clamped down on any feelings she had for him then disappeared into her Ready Room at the first opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their last one-on-one meeting the day they docked she could tell Chakotay wanted to tell her. But he didn’t and through the churning rumor mill she found out that same day either (the gossip was torn) that Seven dumped him or they had called it quits amicably. So she could have the time to figure out what to do, Kathryn had kept their briefings short and professional. Would they be just friends? Professional coworkers? Did she even dare to think … lovers? She avoided saying goodbye in person because she wasn’t sure how she’d react to being alone with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mandatory counseling sessions had helped immensely. Kathryn finally made her peace with her decision to destroy the Caretaker’s array, thus stranding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Delta Quadrant in the first place. After that, all her grief and guilt over subsequent decisions had fallen in line and she emerged stronger, ready to take on the admiral’s belt that awaited her when her leave was over. The only remaining loose end to speak of was Chakotay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn was so lost in her emotions and musings that she jumped at the beeping from the communications console in the den. Running down the hallway, she reached it just in time, sighing in exasperation as her sister’s face appeared on the screen. She ignored the dirty look Phoebe gave her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The kids just wanted to say goodnight … and you didn’t comm Mom to tell her you had arrived,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her sister told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kathryn said a quick goodnight to her niece and nephew. When they had gone upstairs with their father, she said to their mother, “I’m 43 years old … I charted a whole quadrant commanding my own starship … I’m about to strap on an admiral’s belt … sorry I forgot to check in with my mommy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe had started laughing halfway through Kathryn’s rant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey …  as her kid also, I hear you. But she’s going to worry about you when you’re not in sight for a bit … it’s a mother thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re someone’s mother,” Kathryn muttered good-naturedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m two someones’ mother,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phoebe replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes I can’t believe it either …” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused as her sister laughed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “So … what are your plans?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going hiking tomorrow … well … ” Phoebe snorted in disbelief. “I’ll go for a walk where there are trees … the village doesn’t close up for another week or so … oh! There’s someone else here … they’ve taken the Jackson cottage, I think …”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s unusual, but not unheard of. It could be someone closing up for Mrs Jackson for the winter …” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Kathryn agreed. One of the children shouted in the background, so she missed the relief that spread across Phoebe’s face. “I’ll let you go deal with your darling two-year-olds.” She smirked when Phoebe shook her head no. “I’m turning in soon … Still trying to catch up on all that sleep I missed while in the Delta Quadrant. Have fun … bye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, Katie … I’m so glad you’re home.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a crash in the background that had her wince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotta go help Jon ... see you soon.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The minute the communication ended with her sister, Phoebe did the math as to what time it was on Vulcan. Since it was late morning, she placed a subspace comm, grinning when Tuvok answered. “Good morning, Commander,” she greeted him, suppressing her grin at his serious continuance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good evening, Mrs … Phoebe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he answered, not a nuance betraying his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got off a call with Katie. She’s settled in and has already seen that the Jackson cottage is occupied. She’s planning on a hike,” she paused as Tuvok raised an eyebrow. “Her words, not mine … and a trip to the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. I will let Mrs Jackson know and she’ll put Phase Two into effect.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that one: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> planning this whole thing … and two: that you’re doing it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulcan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is clearly obvious to everyone that Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are still in love with one another. Mr Kim and I had … what is the saying … a front-row seat … to the development of their relationship.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phoebe snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The whole Seven incident aside, it is time to end this … merry-go-round … of neither declaring their feelings.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what makes you think that the Lake George setting is going to have them do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your mother knows the whole story. I will just say that there is a romantic night in a holoprogram set on the lake involved …”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ***** RATING CHANGE *****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stardate 50521.4 (12 July 2373)</p><p>The morning after <em> Coda </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kathryn awoke to the sound of birds chirping. </p><p> </p><p>She was groggily perplexed at first, then realized she had spent the night on the holodeck. No. <em> They </em> had spent the night on the holodeck. Chakotay was spooned up behind her, fast asleep. They were in her childhood bed in her room in the family cottage at Lake George. Hoarsely, she asked the computer the time. </p><p> </p><p><em> “It is 0543 hours,” </em> it replied merrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep, Kathryn,” Chakotay mumbled, turning over onto his back. “Alarm’s set for 0630.” Kathryn glanced at his handsome chiseled profile, but it was the rapidly forming tent under the sheets that had her break out into a grin. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled over, resting her head on his chest. He automatically wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She snuggled in, then snaked a hand down under the sheets. “Kathryn … we’ve got 45 minutes … sleep,” he groaned. “Didn’t you get enough last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of you … never,” she replied, grasping his now very rapidly growing manhood in her petite hand. </p><p> </p><p>Chakotay chuckled. “Have at him then …” Her head disappeared under the sheets and he moaned in pleasure as her tongue began swirling around his cock’s head. She then trailed it down the heavy hard length of him to his balls, sucking one of them into her mouth, rolling it around, before letting it go and tracing her way back up his head. </p><p> </p><p>By this time Chakotay had pushed down the sheets and grasped her hair so it was out of her way and he could watch. Kathryn looked up at him through hooded eyes before she took his entire cock into her mouth. He groaned his pleasure as she worked him, varying her depth and speed. “So fucking good, baby,” he moaned as his hips began to thrust in rhythm with her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>When she gagged on his full sized erection, unable to take all of him in her mouth anymore, he wrapped his hands around her forearms and gently tugged her upward until she was straddling him. His cock was securely nestled between her slick wet folds, nudging at her core. Kathryn laid down on his chest, then slid herself back and forth over him until he groaned her name. </p><p> </p><p>Sliding upward so she was now face to face with him, he cupped her chin in his hand and gently kissed her. She naughtily slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth quickly before sitting up. Grinning, Chakotay’s hands slid down her arms to her hips. She rubbed herself all over him one last time, then leaned forward slightly to align their bodies, then slid downward.</p><p> </p><p>Both gasped as she slowly sank onto his cock. As he slid in completely, Kathryn ran her hands over his chest, then up her legs and torso to her breasts. She took both of them in her hands, playing with her nipples as she began to ride him. “Fuck, baby, that’s hot,” he grunted out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh … so good,” she moaned. “So … fucking … good.”</p><p> </p><p>“My turn,” Chakotay told her, sliding his hands up from her hips and covering her hands with his. She, in turn, leaned downward a bit and braced her hands on either side of his body. He began tweaking her nipples as she picked up her pace, riding him harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” she howled as an orgasm hit her unexpectedly, hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever, baby,” he told her, gasping as she sat back upright. “Forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Kathryn yelled as she felt him swell inside of her. Chakotay was too far gone to reply with words, but he slid his hands back down to her hips and started thrusting upwards, in cadence with hers, eyes closed in concentration. She placed her hands on top of his as his thrusts became erratic, whispering words of love and encouragement. He opened his eyes and Kathryn could see the love shining out of them. “Come for me, my warrior,” she told him, not breaking their gazes. </p><p> </p><p>He grunted one last time, gave a herculean thrust, then howled her name as she felt him release his essence into her body. Chakotay’s hips pumped a few more times, then he released her hips. Kathryn collapsed onto his chest and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I love you,” he said after getting his breathing back under control. “Good morning to me.” </p><p> </p><p>She giggled then rolled off of his softening cock. He snuggled her up to his side, kissing her forehead. “Good morning,” she replied back.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn …” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to wait eight more years for more of that,” he sighed. “It’s so good I want more now …”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn frowned slightly. “I told you last night --”</p><p> </p><p>“-- I know, sweetheart. And I’m willing to wait. What’s eight years … ?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you find someone else --”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I won’t.” He pulled her closer. “I’d wait forever for you. Go back to sleep, baby.” Kathryn nuzzled his chest and they both dozed off. </p><p> </p><p><em> “The time is now 0630 hours,” </em>the computer chirped twenty minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hate her,” Chakotay groused, rolling out of bed. She laughed outright when he realized they were still on the holodeck. “We’ve been here all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn appreciated the view as he walked around the room collecting their strewn clothing. As he pulled on his trousers, she rolled over onto her side and told him, “I’ve never had a boy in my room before.” When he winked at her, she said, “Come on, sexy. Let’s get out of here. We can shower in my quarters before our shifts start.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised no one else came in,” he told her as she rolled out of bed and sauntered over to him. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her shirt from him, Kathryn pulled it on while telling him, “Tuvok locked the doors when we didn’t leave after our time was up … he won’t say anything,” she added when he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he won’t … he’s Vulcan. But that doesn’t mean he won’t give me nasty looks for violating his precious captain.” </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip trying not to laugh because she knew he was correct. “Said captain is going to let you violate her one last time in the shower … the Vulcan be damned,” Kathryn purred, grinning when he smiled dimple-deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Eight years … right …” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Eight years …” she agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it's not clear ... they promised to wait for each other until they either found someone else, made it home, or until their tenth year of the journey (when they would really have to face facts that they'd need to be a generational ship)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't beta'ed ... I just ran it through Grammerly ... any mistakes are mine ... I'll eventually get a beta'ed version up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two weeks, Kathryn’s curiosity finally got the better of her. She had seen a tall, broad-shouldered dark-haired man, a stranger, twice in the village while picking up supplies. One that looked exactly like her first officer from a distance. Since the Jackson cottage was still occupied, now it was unusual, she purchased some brownies at the coffee shop one afternoon and when the lights went on in the other cottage towards the end of the day, she hiked her way over.  </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn blew out a breath, then knocked on the door. She could hear them inside moving around then finally heading towards the door. She was readjusting the bow on the brownie tin when they answered the door. Without making eye contact she said, “Hi. I have the cottage directly down on the lakefront. Since there aren’t many people here this time of year, I thought I’d be friendly and …” Kathryn trailed off as she finally looked up. “Chakotay?!”</p><p> </p><p>Chakotay was standing in the doorway staring at her with an absolutely flabbergasted look on his face. “Kath … tain?!” </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “What or who is a Kath-tain …” As he began to stutter an explanation, she nudged his stomach and pushed past him into the cottage. “That was a rhetorical question, Chakotay. Stop babbling and close the door.” When he did that and joined her in the living room, she had cozied up into the armchair by the fireplace, saying simply as he sat down on the couch, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he replied, a perplexed look still marring his handsome face. Kathryn’s lips twitched since she could practically see the gears in his head turning as he was working out her completely unexpected presence. Finally, Chakotay just said, “This is the last place I’d figured you go, so I came here …” </p><p> </p><p>She frowned slightly. “It holds as much meaning for you as it does for me … why aren’t you home on Trebus?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’d take too long to get there … half my leave ...” His shock was wearing off since he was almost forming complete sentences. </p><p> </p><p>“I left my goodbye comm, then another that told you the <em> Venture </em> was heading to Deep Space Nine and Captain L’Vor agreed you could hitch a ride. They would have had you there in a week ...”</p><p> </p><p>“I never got that second comm,” Chakotay told her. </p><p> </p><p>When Kathryn’s brow creased, he stood and headed into the kitchen. Taking two glasses out of the cupboard, he poured two generous servings of whisky. He handed one to her before resettling himself on the couch. It was his turn to watch the gears grind in her head. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she said, “I’ll look into that when I get back. However … you’re here … leave will be much more fun now.” Kathryn smirked at the bewildered look that appeared on his face. Sipping her whisky, she asked him, “What have you done so far, Chakotay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah … I’ve gone hiking. Um … spent a day each at Fort William Henry and Fort Ticonderoga. One in Burlington …” He trailed off as he caught sight of Kathryn watching him intently. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Chakotay remained silent for a moment, then blurted out, “You’re not mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know …”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did it last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Couple of dates … two lunches and a dinner.” When she cocked an eyebrow, he added, “I kissed her twice. And a hug goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” Kathryn asked, silently thrilled. She couldn’t help the grin that blossomed on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah …” Chakotay blushed then tugged his ear. “Wait. What did you think …” At the look she shot him, he exclaimed, “Oh! No! No … no …” He paused before asking, but did, “So … you’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “What were our terms? If we hit our tenth year, we got home, or …”</p><p> </p><p>“We met someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I thrilled … not particularly. But it was more that I knew her … she was a member of my crew … then the fact she was another woman.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” A pause. “I’m still sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to say, but finally settled on, “Are we ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which “we”? The officers? The friends?” Kathryn bit her lip so she didn’t laugh at the puzzled look on his face. She was absolutely going to make him work for it. “The lovers?”</p><p> </p><p>“All of them …?” Chakotay finally asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>She put down her glass then stood. Sauntering over to him, she took his glass out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. She pushed him back into the cushioned back of the couch, then straddled him. He automatically grasped her hips gently, holding her in place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, “Let me think …” Kathryn returned his grin. “I’d say each of the different facets of our relationship is ok. How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist. “I think Captain Chakotay is going to enjoy sharing a campus with Admiral Janeway. They should have lunch at least twice a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just twice?” she asked, pretending to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“How about whenever both of us are free?” he compromised. “You’re going to be a bigshot over at Command … so very, very busy …” She chuckled. “Poor little instructor me … I’m going to have to go through your aide to get your attention ...” He grinned when she snorted in laughter.  </p><p> </p><p>“As to best friends Kathryn and Chakotay … I think we should work very, very hard at reforging our friendship. So … dinners after work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinners sound good … as long as you’re cooking or we’re going out.” She playfully smacked his chest when he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, Chakotay said, “Now … as to lovers Kath--” </p><p> </p><p>He was cut off as she leaned in and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before he began kissing her back. Kathryn groaned into his mouth as she ground her hips against his rapidly swelling erection. She bit down on his lower lip, causing him to yelp. “Sorry,” she muttered, releasing his lip, then pecking a kiss on the bitemark. “But I’m so fucking horny.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easily remedied,” he told her. Grasping the hem of her dress, he lifted it up and over her head, grinning at the black lace bra and thong she was wearing underneath. “Very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” she ordered while pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” </p><p> </p><p>Chakotay pushed her off his lap onto the couch. Kathryn glared at him, then watched appreciatively as he stood and removed his trousers. She outright grinned when she saw he was wearing no underwear. He hooked his index fingers hooked on each side of her panties. She arched her hips up so he could slide them off. </p><p> </p><p>Kneeling on the floor, he gave her dimpled smile then threw her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head between her thighs. Chakotay placed gentle kisses on them, then licked probingly at her core. Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair, guiding his mouth. When she moaned with pleasure, he got busy.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" She yelled. He smirked at her vulgarity but didn’t let up. She gripped his head in place as she rode his tongue. He sucked hard on her clitoris but as soon as she was close, he backed off. After the third time, she told him sternly, “I better fucking come this time … or you’re not going to either.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes sparkling with merriment, his tongue probed her core. This time he didn’t pull back as she tightened her grip in his hair, pushing his face in closer to her center. Kathryn arched her back off of the couch and began yelling his name as her orgasm finally took hold. Chakotay rode it out, lapping her clitoris the whole time. When she collapsed back onto the couch, he licked her core almost clean and dry, then grinned up at her as she laid gasping for breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Those fucking dimples should be registered as weapons,” she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he stood up, then reached down for her. Standing her up on wobbly legs, Chakotay turned her around then had her kneel on the couch while her torso was draped over the back of it. Kathryn hummed appreciatively as he ran his cock up and down her folds a few times then thrust inside of her pliant core. </p><p> </p><p>“I want it fast and I want it hard,” she told him as he began to pump in and out of her. “Yes!” she yelled as he picked up his pace vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t last long at this pace,” Chakotay grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be fucked … we can make love later,” she told him, moaning her approval as he arched her back downward more, gathered her hair in his hands, and slid into her deeper. “Yes … like that … perfect.” Kathryn began thrusting backward, moaning his name, as he kept pushing so hard into her that his balls were slapping against her behind.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand she grabbed the back of the couch, bracing herself, as the other hand slid down to her clit. She rubbed herself hard as he began to pant. “Come for me, my warrior!” she keened as another orgasm took hold of her.</p><p> </p><p>He swore as he tried and failed to ride out her wave of pleasure. Bellowing her name as he slammed into her one last time, he emptied himself inside of her willing body, then collapsed on top of her, still buried inside. </p><p> </p><p>They laid panting together, holding each other, until Chakotay softened and slipped out of her, Kathryn whimpering as he did. He sat down, then pulled her into his lap. She cuddled up to him as he wrapped them in the throw that was on the back of the couch. “So …” he finally said after catching his breath, “I guess Kathryn and Chakotay the lovers will be just fine.” He chuckled as she giggled. “I’m so sorry I was stupid, baby. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got some work to do on us, but we’ll be fine.” Kathryn yawned. “I love you too,” she told him, beginning to fall asleep against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Nap for a bit, baby,” he told her as she snuggled closer. “Then we’ll have dinner and try to figure out who set us up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Caught onto that, did you,” she mumbled. "We'll figure out ... then get even. Go to sleep ..." He chuckled and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her snoring gently into his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm SO SORRY that it's been so long since an update ... I had a wee bit of creative block, not being able to decide where the last chapter should go ... then my laptop died !! New one arrived Thursday night and I've been plotting and writing since.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worry was beginning to set in for the conspirators. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay had basically disappeared off the face of the Earth. He had not been sighted anywhere near the lake or in the surrounding areas. Sekaya reported that she had only heard from him once in a quick comm … and that had been two weeks ago. Ava Jackson had gone up and found her house empty, his personal belongings and hovercar gone. She didn’t check the Janeway cottage since Gretchen had had a few brief comms from Kathryn, all of them delivered in the middle of the night, advising that everything was fine. Other than that, there had been radio silence from Lake George for the past three and a half weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuvok’s arrival, out of uniform, dusty, and disheveled, on Gretchen’s doorstep with T’Pel in tow was the Vulcan equivalent to trepidation. His unexpected return set off a panic among the humans. When Sekaya and Tananka had arrived on Earth via a Starfleet ship that had been quickly rerouted by Owen Paris, Tuvok called an all-hands meeting in Indiana. It was unanimously decided that Gretchen was going to the lake to make contact with Kathryn. She would know where to find or start looking for Chakotay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not so completely oblivious but 850 miles away from the frenzy in Bloomington, Kathryn awoke to featherlight kisses and nibbles being placed on her lips and neck. She moaned appreciatively and soon they spread to her torso and breasts. Chakotay chuckled into her ribcage as she not so subtly pushed down on his shoulders. He made quick work of bringing her to orgasm, smirking dimple-deep when he looked up at her and she crooked a finger at him to come back up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his body slowly up hers, stopping when they were face to face. Kathryn finally opened her eyes and kissed him, licking her juices off of his lips and chin. He groaned at the eroticness of it, then chuckled again when her hands pushed upward on his behind. Chakotay kept scooting up the bed and her body until his penis was within range of her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked the glistening pre-cum off its head. Raising himself upon his knees, she eagerly took him in her mouth, gagging only slightly on his length and girth as he began to gently thrust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck … Kathryn,” he finally groaned as she bought her hands up to join her mouth in working him. “I’m going to come if you keep that up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In me … now,” she said around his rock hard cock, still licking away at it as if he were a sweet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whimpered as he smoothly extracted himself from her mouth and slid back down her body, stopping to pay homage to her breasts before he kept going. Aligning himself to her core, he thrust home, this time not gently. Kathryn hissed in pleasure as the tip of his penis flexed against the opening of her cervix. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That feeling is never going to get old, is it?” she asked as he began pumping slowly in and out of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never, baby,” he grunted in reply as she rotated her hips on him. “Fuck. You feel so good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn moaned loudly as he hit the right spot. Chakotay bent down to kiss her, his hand coming to her breasts as she opened her mouth for him. He began kneading and tweaking her nipples as her hand slipped between their bodies. She began stroking him as he sank in and out of her slick wetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” they both hissed at the sensations it wrought in both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made slow love to one another, each savoring the other, lazily kissing as their hips moved in unison. Eventually, Chakotay dropped his head into her neck and began sucking and biting the sensitive skin there. Kathryn moaned encouragingly as she drew her knees up higher. She held onto his biceps, fingernails digging in, as he rotated his hips and began thrusting faster and faster until they were both sweating and swearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she screamed as she came again, weaving her hands in his hair and pulling at it. That and her inner walls tightening around his pumping cock sent him over the edge. He came bellowing her name as he emptied himself into her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his last thrust, they both collapsed on the bed, him on top of her, panting. They managed to get their breathing under control by the time Chakotay softened and slipped out of her. Kathryn whined softly as he did, but mumbled her pleasure when he drew her into his arms to cuddle after rolling over on his back. She threw a leg over his and nestled her head under his chin. He was peppering kisses on her hair as she dozed off completely sated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cool breeze replaced warm lips causing goosebumps to break out over her skin. Opening her eyes, Kathryn frowned as she saw Chakotay’s firm behind leaving the room; but her frown became a smile as the smell of percolating coffee slowly began filling the air. One day she would ask him how he extracted himself from her cuddles without waking her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw off the blankets and shrugged into her bathrobe, starting as Chakotay came running into the bedroom still gloriously buck-ass naked. He skidded to a halt in front of her, wide-eyed. Apprehension filled her as she asked, “What is it, sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother just pulled up in a hovercar,” he told her while grabbing his pajama bottoms and pulling them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?” she exclaimed, peering out the window. Sure enough, Gretchen Janeway was strolling up the pathway from the drive as a hired hovercar backed out and drove away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that look …” he said, sighing at the grin that had spread across her face when she turned back to look at him. “That’s your ‘I have an idea you’re not going to like, Commander’ look.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughingly she said, “We do want to find out who is behind this conspiracy …” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will … but we can’t let her go … she’ll report back to whomever that we’re together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay looked at her, flabbergasted. “You want to kidnap your own mother …” When she beamed at him, he added, “And I thought the ‘Let’s go find a Borg cube!’ idea was insane ...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn snorted in laughter as she headed for the door. “You sneak through the bathroom, through Phoebe’s old room and the kitchen. Come up behind her, blocking the main door. I’ll confront her head-on. She’ll have nowhere to run.” He shook his head in bemusement but followed her orders as she padded down the corridor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gretchen was closing the front door when Kathryn came into the living area. “Good morning, Mother,” she said loudly, causing Gretchen to jump and turn around. “What brings you to upstate New York this late in the year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you start with me, Kathryn Marie.” She toned her voice down when her daughter arched an eyebrow at her. “You and I haven’t spoken in weeks … and reply comms here and there left in the middle of the night don’t count.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am a grown woman, almost an admiral, and on leave. After being on duty and never alone for seven years straight I need time for --”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" -- for yourself. I know, Goldenbird." Gretchen sighed. Dropping onto the couch, she continued, "I know I'm smothering you … but you were lost for so long. Half that time I thought you were dead …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn’s eyes softened at her childhood nickname, but then she caught sight of Chakotay hovering by the kitchen doorway and toughened her resolve. “I love you, Mom … now you’ve seen me. I'll be home soon. Do you have news or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well … your first officer seems to have gone missing … no one’s heard from him in a few weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chakotay’s not my first officer anymore. Besides that, he’s a big boy on leave …” Kathryn had to bite her lip after catching sight of him laughing silently.  “He probably wants time alone … like me. He’ll pop up again before he’s due at the Academy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was his last known location?” Gretchen’s head jerked up and she gave her daughter a startled look. “Don’t tell me no one knew where he was going,” Kathryn said to her mother in a false disbelieving tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His family knew where he was …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did they contact the local authorities? Or even Starfleet?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhh … no ...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No? Wow … that’s--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--rough,” Chakotay said from behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gretchen jumped up from the couch with the spriteness of a woman half her age, gasping in shock. She took the sight of him, bare-chested and barefoot, in just pajama bottoms, blocking the front door. Then she glanced back at Kathryn, dressed only in her bathrobe and also barefoot, who leveled her with her best Starfleet Glare. Looking back at Chakotay, Gretchen saw the nail marks on his biceps. He tried and failed not to grin as when she looked back at Kathryn and saw the love marks on her neck. Gretchen closed her eyes as she realized their togetherness and dishevelment was post-coital then began swearing prolifically, knowing she was trapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I know where you get your potty mouth from,” Chakotay said to Kathryn. Gretchen glared at him just like her daughter did. He grinned sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn laughed, then said, “Sit down, Mother. We need to talk.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gretchen swore again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Phoebe commed midafternoon the next day. She and Kathryn had a long chat while Chakotay kept Gretchen from the den. The sisters danced around the subject of their mother but neither bought it up. Kathryn could tell by the end of the comm that Phoebe had been recruited into the conspiracy and was not its ringleader. Phoebe’s own life was hectic enough with twin toddlers, a husband, and a booming art gallery business. The last thing she had time to worry about was her sister’s love life. </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p>So they weren't surprised when Tom, B’Elanna, and baby Miral were their next hostages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived the next morning, claiming to want to get away to the lake for the day. Kathryn had just given them both a look while bouncing Miral on her hip. She knew Tom would be the one to crack first, but he held out longer than she predicted. B’Elanna was a stone wall. Kathryn didn’t even bother with her, knowing she would get state secrets from the Federation President before the Klingon would snitch on the ringleader. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay ruined her interrogation when he strolled into the living area. He waltzed up to them, kissed Kathryn passionately, then smiled at Tom and B’Elanna’s shocked expressions. He took Miral, happily babbling away at him, from Kathryn and walked into the kitchen bouncing the baby up and down in his arms, babbling back at her. Through the now open kitchen door, Tom and B’Elanna saw Gretchen sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She gave them a grimacing look when Kathryn escorted the younger couple to the table and had them sit down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have warned us,” Tom groused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They disabled the comm and locked me in my room,” Gretchen grumbled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>B’Elanna looked from her pouting husband to her ex-CO’s annoyed mother to her former command team now practically making out while holding her baby and started laughing. Kathryn stopped kissing Chakotay and arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her. When Chakotay started to interrogate her, B’Elanna became a stone wall again. He finally gave up and told her not to engineer her way free, exchanging glances with Kathryn when she laughed and announced they weren’t going anywhere with, “This is going to end fantastically … I can’t wait to see it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three hostages smirked as their captors exchanged glances again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn returned the next afternoon from her trip into the village for supplies for the growing crowd with Chakotay’s sister and mother. She had found them at the coffeehouse, taking a break from their sneaking around. Sekaya and Tananka held their heads high as Chakotay ranted at them while everyone else looked on. B’Elanna even had snacks, though she claimed they were for Miral. After the initial fight went out of him, Chakotay went and cuddled with Kathryn on the couch. Laying his head in her lap, she immediately began running her fingers lovingly through his hair. He smirked as both Sekaya and Tananka’s jaws dropped in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t gloat … it’s not nice,” Kathryn chided him gently, tapping him on the nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he promptly apologized to the three most important women in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are my Contrary’s Peace,” Tananka said, smiling approvingly. “Welcome to my family, Daughter.” She sat down next to Kathryn, took one of her hands, and just held it. Kathryn squeezed her hand in return. Chakotay grinned up at them, his dimple-flashing smile deepening as they smiled back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sekaya promptly burst into tears. Everyone was surprised. Her brother jumped up and hugged her, finally calming her down. She sat down next to Kathryn, taking her other hand. Chakotay grumbled good-naturedly, then walked over and took Miral from B’Elanna. The baby squealed in delight, then proceeded with her daily attempt to remove his tattoo. Tom just shook his head at them, while the women in the room looked on approvingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially Kathryn.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bets were placed silently at who would be caught next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone got their wagers back when it was Harry who trooped into the house in front of Chakotay early the next morning. Tom and B’Elanna, tag-teaming Miral for her breakfast, greeted him merrily. Harry looked around the crowded kitchen and began to laugh. Gretchen poured him a cup of coffee and Kathryn offered him her seat at the island. Harry didn’t even blink when she sat down in Chakotay’s lap and nuzzled his neck. He turned and kissed her thoroughly. Harry took a sip of his coffee, completely unfazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn was annoyed. Chakotay thought it was hilarious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you owe me dinner, B’Elanna,” Harry said to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember, Starfleet,” she replied, ducking just in time to avoid a face full of banana mush. Tom looked perplexedly at his wife and best friend. “Private bet … I said they’d get together before we got home, Harry said after,” B’Elanna explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why before?” Kathryn asked her, genuinely curious. The command team had known that gossip and betting about them and the status and nature of their relationship had flown around <em> Voyager </em> for years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I put my money on the manwhore.” B’Elanna laughed as Sekaya snorted her sip of coffee and began to choke. Gretchen pounded her on the back. Ignoring Chakotay’s yelp of outrage, B’Elanna said to Kathryn, “I figured you’d resist him for a while … but those dimples eventually got every woman he wanted into his bed. I witnessed it first-hand loads of times.” She smirked at Chakotay’s eye roll and Kathryn’s giggle, saying, “I was kind of insulted you never flashed them at me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he began blustering an apology, B’Elanna waved him off with her hand. He finally managed to spit out, “I didn’t think I could handle a Klingon.” Kathryn shook her head at him sadly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>B’Elanna told him “Please … don’t insult me” At the same time Tom yelped “But you thought I could?!” Everyone laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lot are so much fun,” Tananka said to the whole kitchen at large.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have our moments,” her son agreed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you even have family in China anymore?" Kathryn asked Harry suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not for about 200ish years,” he told her, grinning when he remembered why she was asking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where have you been hiding from me and your mother this whole time?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Key West. Sunbathing … girls … drinks.” He sighed happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two were a bad influence on him,” Kathryn said to Tom and B’Elanna. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed again when the couple exchanged looks but didn’t deny it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw you, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One,” Kathryn yelled up the driveway following the former drone as she sprinted away from the house. Everyone piled out onto the deck to watch the confrontation the following evening. “You’ll be back. Resistance is futile.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she dove into the back seat of a waiting hovercar, Seven called over her shoulder, “Actually it’s the degree to which a device opposes the passage of an electric current, causing energy dissipation.” She grinned broadly as B’Elanna began to laugh, saluting the engineer with the tip of her fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn glared at Seven, who was still grinning, as Chakotay joined her. She then spotted the EMH and Lewis Zimmerman in the front seats. “I see you too, Doctor! Don’t think I won’t decompile you!” Zimmerman leaned over towards The Doctor and said something that made him and Seven laugh. “How’s reassignment Deep Space Twelve sound, Zimmerman?!” Kathryn hollered as the hovercar speed away with all three occupants laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t they only on Deep Space Ten?” Chakotay asked her, slipping his hand in hers and guiding her back towards the house. The crowd began filtering down to the patio between the lake and the house, still laughing hysterically at her antics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes … but Twelve is coming eventually,” Kathryn replied as they joined their “guests” “It’ll probably be somewhere in the Gamma Quad ...” She trailed off, stopping suddenly, jerking Chakotay back towards her by their conjoined hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Captain?” Tom asked in a wicked tone as he stroked the flames of the fire pit. Harry and B’Elanna, constructing an assembly line for s’mores, looked up as his question with matching mischievous looks on their faces. “Realize something?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gretchen and Tananka laughed at the look on Kathryn’s face and as Chakotay began swearing, just a few beats behind her. Sekaya swiped some of the chocolate for the s’mores while B’Elanna wasn’t looking, telling her brother, “Deep down … you’re not surprised.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you think about it … no,” he agreed with her finally, impressed with the cunning it took to plan out this whole conspiracy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn wandered around the patio then down to the lake sputtering and muttering to herself, "He was the good one ... the one I didn't have to worry about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay grabbed a blanket and followed her. He had to bite his lip so he didn’t laugh at the shocked and astounded look on her face. When she saw him struggling, she gave him a look that had him burst out laughing. She grinned in response to his mirth, then joined in his laugher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said down in one of the Adirondack chairs placed by the shore, pulling her into his lap and wrapping them up with the blanket. They watched the sunset, cuddled together. When it dipped below the horizon, Kathryn nuzzled Chakotay’s chin and said quietly, “Tomorrow we get our revenge.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His shout of laughter echoed across the lake. “I’ll be right behind you, baby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like always,” she whispered before kissing him. He grinned and kissed her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a strange sensation … banging on the front door of the house she grew up in … but Gretchen had installed manners into her daughter. It was only five in the morning after all. Kathryn just managed to shut her mouth so she didn’t yell at T’Pel, who answered the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Captain, Commander,” she greeted her husband’s former command team, then nodded to the rest of the conspirators behind them in the nonchalant manner only a Vulcan could.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?” Kathryn asked a quiet, but deadly voice. Chakotay swallowed a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halfway to the transporter station if he was smart,” T’Pel replied. “Unfortunately…” she said, moving aside to reveal Tuvok, fully dressed in a perfectly pressed uniform and polished boots, behind her. “He’s not that intelligent.” T’Pel managed to keep a perfectly straight face as the humans broke out into laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuvok began his walk towards Kathryn, pausing to give T’Pel a Vulcan kiss as he passed. He presented himself to Kathryn and Chakotay without saying a word. Though he towered over his former captain, both she and Chakotay could feel his trepidation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus their revenge was complete. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they didn’t tell Tuvok that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn instead continued the fine human tradition of baffling Vulcans with their unexpected actions by leaning up on her tiptoes and pulling him into a hug instead of dressing him down. She held onto him as she whispered into his ear, “Thank you for caring so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're welcome …” he replied uncertainly. Chakotay snorted in laughter.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuvok’s eyes met Chakotay’s and the two men exchanged manly thanks with a handshake, no words needed. Eventually, the Vulcan had to return Kathryn’s hug since she hadn’t broken it yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll stand up with me?” Kathryn asked him, finally letting go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would be honored,” he replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay turned and asked B’Elanna to stand up with him, which she accepted, grateful that Klingons lacked tear ducts so she couldn’t cry. The crowd behind them cheered. Everyone piled into the house and T’Pel, Tananka, and Gretchen got busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the crew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn had just taken her first sip of coffee when Seven wandered in from the direction of the guest house. She stopped short in surprise at the unexpected mob of people in the dining room. Chakotay chuckled at the naughty grin that spread across Kathryn’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Seven,” she said congeniality which set the former drone on immediate Red Alert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn went to say something more but The Doctor came up behind Seven. Not seeing the crowd, he placed his hand familiarly on her hip and dropped a kiss on her neck. Seven smirked as every single one of her collective’s jaws dropped in stupefaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck?!” Kathryn sputtered out, speaking for her entire crew. The Doctor looked up, horrified, at the sound of his captain’s voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Resistance … when it comes to him at least … is actually futile,” Seven told Kathryn, who was still flabbergasted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>B’Elanna and Chakotay snorted in laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a smart ass,” Tom said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She learned from the best,” Harry said laughingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed she did,” Tuvok agreed. He shut his mouth when Kathryn turned and glared at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So … what’d I miss over the past few days?” Phoebe asked from the front door. Her toddlers ran over to Auntie Katie and clamored for her attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can explain,” Kathryn told Tuvok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It all began more than seven years ago … in a quadrant far, far away … ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phoebe’s children turned at the gentle cadence of his voice. They toddled over to him, ignoring their aunt, and sat down at his feet. The mothers in the kitchen came out to listen along with her crew. Kathryn chuckled quietly as everyone sat mesmerized by his narrative. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay sat down on a couch and pulled Kathryn into his lap. They cuddled together, surrounded by the people who loved them the most, and listened to the tale of their love story from the one who could tell it best. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>